Crossover: The Wind Waker
by zeldamaster456
Summary: Everyone knows the story of The Wind Waker, but what if Mario, Luigi, and a few characters from Mobius aid Link on his quest? It's gonna be one heck of a journey!
1. Prologue

_Alright, I've been waiting a long time to start this story. It's gonna be a three-way crossover between the Mario, Zelda, and Sonic series. I can already tell that this is going to be very interesting…_

_Basically, it's a retelling of 'The Wind Waker', but it's completely different. You'll see what I mean by the time we get to the first dungeon (Not the Forsaken Fortress). Without further ado, let's begin._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario, Zelda, or Sonic series. Nintendo owns Mario and Zelda. SEGA owns Sonic. I'm just a fan of all three. The entire prologue was not created by me, it was created by Nintendo. I'm just bad at breaking things down. =P_  
**

**

* * *

**This is one of the legends of which the people speak.

* * *

Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace.

But one day a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself...

With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand...

...a young boy clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere.

Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time.

The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend...

But then...a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero...once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs.

The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them.

...But the hero did not appear.

Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods. In their last hour, as doom grew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.

* * *

What became of that kingdom...?

None remain who know.

* * *

The memory of the kingdom vanished, but its legend survived on the wind's breath.

On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age. Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil.

The elders wished only for the youths to know courage like the hero of legend...

* * *

_Alright, now it's time for the real story to begin, but that'll be next chapter, unfortunately. Oh well, I'll get working on it right away (Or when I want to =P.) _

_I hope you guys (and girls if any) will enjoy this story! ^^_


	2. Three Different Universes

_Before I actually start the story, I have some news. _

_My friend irwegwert wanted me to include his OC to join Link and the others on the quest. Sadly, he won't be joining us right now, but he is coming soon, so keep your eyes peeled! =D_

_Now it's time to actually start the story._

_**Disclaimer: What I said last chapter applies here as well. **_

_**Boomo belongs to irwegwert.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_A light breeze blew across the small, lively island known as Outset Island while the morning sun cast off its bright rays across the ocean. The seagulls flocked around and gentle waves crashed into the sparkling sand. But soon, the quiet and stillness was interrupted by a loud, yet gentle voice.

"BIG BROTHER!"

The owner of the voice stood on the steps of a house on a cliff. The girl wore a bright blue dress with flowers on it, her blonde hair was tied in pigtails, and she was holding a telescope in her right hand. This young girl's name is Aryll.

When she didn't get a reply, she walked off the steps and ran across the beach. She later yelled again.

"BIG BROTHER!"

Aryll put the telescope to her eye and scanned the area. Her gaze stopped on the watchtower on the other side of the island and she got her answer. Running across the bridge, she climbed the ladder. At the top, she finally found the person she was looking for.

A boy wearing a blue crayfish shirt and orange pants was sleeping soundly on the floor of the watchtower. The boy's name is Link.

Opening an eye, he reluctantly stood up and stretched, still feeling a bit tired, but a familiar voice broke him out of his chance.

"Hee hee, there you are!"

He turned around and saw his little sister Aryll standing in front of him.

"This is my favorite spot to gaze at the seagulls in. I call it "Aryll's Lookout"!" she giggled. Link smiled slightly.

Aryll thought of the question that she was meaning to ask him. "Do you know what day it is, big brother?" she asked.

Link yawned tiredly and shook his head. "No, not really..." he replied, feeling a bit confused. Aryll frowned slightly, but it disappeared and was replace with a smile.

"You're still half-asleep, are you?" she giggled. Link nodded slightly.

After a while, Aryll decided to tell him the answer. "Big brother, it's your birthday!"

Link's eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. "How could I forget my own birthday?" he said in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it, big brother. I bet you were too tired to remember," Aryll assured him. "Anyway, Grandma wanted me to come and get you. She said she has a present for you!"

Link instantly perked up. "What is it?" he asked excitedly.

His little sister shook her head. "I have no clue what it is, but it must be neat! Why don't you go down to our house and go see what it is?" she suggested.

The blue-orange clad boy nodded and hopped down the ladder, but fell face-first on the wood in the process.

"Oww..." he moaned, rubbing his cheek as he got up. Aryll looked down from the watchtower.

"Are you okay, Link?" she asked, stifling her giggles.

"Yeah, I'm just fine," Link replied as he walked off of the bridge, starting to walk to his destination.

* * *

**In a different universe**

A short, red plumber knocked on the door of a huge castle with his green, taller, younger brother standing behind him. They were none other than the famous Mario Bros., Mario and Luigi.

"Princess, it's us, Mario and Luigi! We're here like you asked!" he announced. Soon, the door opened and there stood a blonde woman wearing a pink dress.

"Mario! Luigi! I'm glad you guys could make it!" she smiled.

"We're glad to be here, princess," Luigi said politely, walking up to stand right next to his brother. "Why did you call us here?"

Peach frowned and allowed Mario and Luigi to come inside. "Um, we kinda have a problem..." she answered, walking through the halls with the Mario Bros. walking behind her.

"What kind of problem?" the short red plumber asked, unsure what the princess meant.

The princess opened the door at the end of the hallway and led them into the Courtyard. "You see guys, this strange blue Warp Pipe came up from the fountain and we're really not sure where it came from or where it leads," she explained, walking them over to the mysterious blue pipe.

"Did you send anyone in there?" Mario asked, inspecting the pipe.

Peach shook her head.

"No. Everyone's afraid that they may end up somewhere dangerous. I just want to make sure that this pipe is safe and it doesn't lead to anywhere horrible," she said, putting her hand on the pipe.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in Mario's mind.

"Princess, how about me and Luigi go in the pipe and check out what's inside?" he asked.

Peach gasped and covered her mouth with her hands while Luigi gave Mario the look that told him: "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Mario...a-are you sure about that?" Peach asked, feeling worried. "What if you and Luigi...don't c-come back?"

The red plumber put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, princess! Luigi and I've been through volcanoes, deserts, and mountains! I'm pretty sure that one Warp Pipe won't hold us back!" he told her, grinning.

"No way, bro!"

Mario and Peach turned to look at Luigi, who was backing away slightly.

"You heard what the princess said, Mario! We could be warped into a room with walls that'll crush us, or right above a pool of lava with no chance of escape! Or even worse.." He trailed off and looked away. "A room full of g-g-ghosts!"

Mario sighed at his brother and walked up to him. "Luigi, you don't need to worry about anything! Have I ever made a huge mistake?" he chuckled.

"Yes..."

"Okay, I've made some pretty stupid mistakes, but I doubt that one little Warp Pipe would kill us! Think of where it could really take us!"

Luigi put his hand on his chin and turned back to the pipe. "Maybe you're right, Mario..."

His older brother put an arm around him and stuck his hand in the air. "We could be taken to Petal Meadows, Lavalava Island, or maybe even..." Mario put his mouth next to Luigi's ear and whispered:

_"Daisy's Castle..."_

That did it.

Luigi instantly ran to the Warp Pipe and jumped on the edge. "Well what are we waiting for? C'mon Mario, we have to see what's in this pipe!" he said excitedly. With that, he jumped inside.

Shaking his head, Mario walked up to the Warp Pipe and turned to Peach.

"What did you exactly tell him?" the princess asked curiously.

"Eh, something to get his hopes up. At least he got in there," Mario chuckled.

Peach walked up to Mario and kissed him on the cheek, causing the red plumber to blush heavily.

"Be careful in there. Look out for Luigi and be safe..." she whispered.

Nodding, Mario bid the princess farewell and jumped inside the pipe.

* * *

**Once again, in a different universe**

A blue hedgehog ran into a base, followed by a two-tailed fox, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog, and a cream-colored rabbit with her pet Chao. Their names are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, and Cheese.

The blue hedgehog scowled.

"Alright Eggman, give us back the Chaos Emeralds!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a man wearing a red coat and gray glasses flew down to the group in his hovercraft. He smirked mischievously.

"I'm glad that you all could make it! All of you are going to be the first witnesses of my newest invention!"

Knuckles growled. "We don't have time for your toys, Eggman. We want the Chaos Emeralds you stole!"

Dr. Eggman laughed. "I'm afraid that you lot won't get back those emeralds anytime soon. You see..." He flew over to a huge machine draped in a maroon curtain. "The Chaos Emeralds are the key ingredient of my newest invention. It's called..."

He ripped off the curtain, revealing...

"The Universe Transfer!"

The machine was about 30 feet tall, it was red, blue, and green, and it had a laser-like pointer that looked really dangerous. Plus, the seven Chaos Emeralds could be seen in the middle of the device.

Cream and Amy gasped, while Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails looked at each other uneasily. The evil scientist smirked.

Finally, Cream decided to speak up. "Um, what does it do?" she asked quietly.

"Well, if I would kindly have a volunteer, I'd love to show you what this baby could do," Eggman answered, flying up to the laser. Hopping off of his hovercraft, he stood on a platform and put his hands on the controls.

Knuckles scowled. "That does it. I'm sick and tired of what this doofus is trying to pull. If anyone needs me, I'm gonna be busy breaking those emeralds free!" he yelled, running to the machine and climbing on it.

Eggman grinned.

"It looks like we have our first volunteer! You're really going to like what this thing can do."

With that, he turned on the machine and directed the laser to point right at the echidna, who was directly under the emeralds. With a lazy flick of his finger, the laser shot a pink and orange beam at Knuckles. Before he could scream, he disappeared.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic yelled, running up to the machine with everyone else following behind.

Eggman burst out laughing.

"What did you do with him!" Amy asked angrily, busting out her Piko-Piko Hammer.

"Oh nowhere, but you all will join him shortly," the scientists replied, pointing his laser at the pink hedgehog. Sonic stepped in front of her.

"If you want her to disappear, you have to go through ME first!" he said defiantly. Amy swooned.

"Oh Sonic, you really DO care about me!" she cooed.

The blue hedgehog sighed while Tails and Cream glanced at each other. "Now's not the time, Amy..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a touching moment, but I have hedgehogs, a rabbit, a fox, and a Chao to get rid of," Eggman announced. He changed the aim of the laser and shot the next beam at Tails. The fox had no chance to fend for himself and disappeared as well.

"TAILS!" Cream screamed.

Sonic scowled. "That does it, Eggman. Bring Tails and Knuckles back!"

"Sorry, I don't listen to anyone who will disappear in less than a minute," Eggman mocked. Aiming the laser again, he pointed it at Cream and fired. The young rabbit screamed and covered her face, but she stayed right where she was...

"Huh? Why didn't she disappear?" Eggman asked in disbelief. He looked over and saw that Amy was wailing on the ground near her.

"S-S-Sonic's gone!" she sobbed. Cream realized this and started to cry softly as well, with Cheese hovering over her sadly.

Discovering that Sonic threw himself in order to save Cream, the scientist chuckled evilly. "Well, this makes my job easier."

He aimed his laser at the rabbit and the hedgehog, who were hugging each other in fear and grief. The Chao was stuck in between.

"Nighty-night, girls..."

He fired his laser one last time and the girls and the Chao disappeared.

* * *

_This chapter was hard to write for many reasons. First off, it felt weird straying away from The Great Sea and wandering off to Mario and Sonic's worlds, but yet, I had to get them all in somehow. I'm just glad I finally did it. *sighs*_

_Now I know I made Amy and Cream seem kinda pathetic, but it was for an obvious reason. Amy's upset that Sonic's gone and Cream was upset because she didn't know what to do. Trust me, they will NOT act like this on the journey. They will know how to fend for themselves.  
_

_Guess where everyone ends up and you get 20 bucks. ;)_


End file.
